MEDIEVIL WWE
by strawberey
Summary: Once upon a time there was a hideous warlock named hunter and people died when they looked at his giant nose. And two best friends had the responsibility of destroying this vile creature. my first fic plz R and R Pairings: batistachristy, chris Jlita, ch
1. Chapter 1

MEDI-EVIL WWE 

Prologue

Once upon a time there was a hideous warlock named hunter and people died when they looked at his giant nose. And two best friends had the responsibility of destroying this vile creature.

Chapter 1 Many miles away 

Sir Chris von Jericho was dueling with his best friend Dave for the love of lady Lita, lady lita watched the duel nervously, not wanting it 2 happen at all. Then with a big swing of his fist Chris knocked Dave to the ground, Dave could not get up so Chris had won the duel. "Ha ha sir Dave, I have beaten u and won of the love of lovely lady lita. "Yeah whatever" Dave said and he walked away. Proud of his victory, Sir Chris struts over to his prize. He kneels b4 her and asks, " Will you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?" She hesitates for a second before answering, " Sir Chris von Jericho, it would be an honor!"

Dave, after losing his battle, went walking around outside the castle walls, obviously in a disguise. When he notices a wealth deprived woman, he stares at her for 10 minutes, the suddenly gets pulled out of his gaze by a rustle in the bush a few feet away. "Hmmm" he thought, "maybe I should go and inspect that "he pulls out his sword and walks towards the bush. Just as he reaches out a bloody man falls at his feet. "Please sir I need help, my associates are still back there, in the forest, fighting for their lives. "ok stay here" Dave says, he walks towards the woods, and finds another blooded man lying there dying "plz sir, my name is rey mysterio, I need a doctor", he picks the man up carefully and walks back 2 the village. When he reached the village he takes the man to the wealth-deprived woman. " Please, he needs a doctor, take him, u will be rewarded for your good deed." The woman looks away from him "yes I will take him go and help his comrades, and get reinforcements if you can". He runs into the castle, " Sir Chris, I need your help, there is a huge battle going on outside near the village and we need to stop it, il get the soldiers, meet me back here as soon as you are ready". Dave changes out of his disguise into his white Armour, fetches his strongest henchmen, gets on his black stallion and waits at the castle gat for Chris.

"My Lady, there is a battle outside the castle and I am required to assist." " Ok, but please be careful!" He kisses her on the cheek, puts on his black Armour, gathers his sword and shield and hurries to the stables and mounts his trusty pure white stallion, and makes his way to the castle gates.

They meet at the gate "sir Dave, sir Dave" he hears a voice coming from inside the castle and sees lady Trish von stratus running towards him. Not knowing that it is in fact lady Trish that is the cause of the fight he asks her what she wants," try not 2 get killed by the opposing troops"." Umm, ok!" he replied with a confused look on his face.

The two men rode side by side into the streets of Entrana with mixed emotions running through their minds as to what will happen as they reach the battlefield, just then Dave spots a friend of Trish in a fight with someone, he goes up 2 him "what the hell is going on here"," we were instructed by madam luscious to kill the enemy" he replied, " Who the hell is Madam luscious, and aren't u friends with lady Trish" Dave asked " Trish? I only know a Madam luscious Sir!" "what does this madam luscious look like then" Dave replied " Well she is of fair hair, with gracious memories, and the most beautiful face, why do you ask?" " We are trying to figure out who started this war, and we need 2 stop it", "well I am instructed 2 kill anyone who gets in my way" the man said back, and lunged at Dave with his sword. Dave dismounted his horse, drew his sword, and as the man lunged towards him he held his sword immediately causing the man to get stabbed in the gut. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" he put his foot onto the wound of the man "who do you work for?" " You wont get anything out of me" the man said faintly and faded away. " Dammit" Dave said frustrated. He looked at his soldiers "soldiers I command u 2 attack the enemy, kill them if u have to, but I want there soldier in command alive" the soldiers ran into battle at his orders.

" Dude, he was describing Trish, What does this mean?" Chris asks "but how can that be, who would she be at war with" Dave replied. "With me" came a voice from behind them, "Dave turned around slowly, "okay now I am really confused, why would she be at war with you" " My name is Christy, Leader of the Aspen warriors" Christy replies. "But u don't exactly look like a warrior "Dave said. She lowers the ragged cloak from her body, revealing a Valkyrie style outfit, with an upper armband on her left arm, and Celtic style designs on her right. Dave's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the site of this valkyrie vixen." Dude now im really confused" he looked at Chris questionably, " She's hot," he mouthed. Rolling his eyes, Dave turned back to Christy." my lady" he bowed to her. "allow me to assist u in this war", " Yeah, what he said" Chris said, still mounted on his steed. " Chris, show some respect to the lady, dam" Dave said sarcastically to Chris. " Oh, sorry my bad!" he replied and dismounted his horse. At that very moment one of the enemy's crept behind Christy and put a knife to her throat. Dave immediately sprang into action and drew his sword, but just before he got out his sword Christy said " no no don't worry I got this one" she bent her leg backwards hitting the guy in his groin, then she flipped him over her shoulder onto the floor, then she grabbed her knife and immediately slit his throat. " Dam this chick is crazy!" Chris laughed, "yeah im glad u think me fighting for my life is funny" Christy spat. " Hey, hey, I didn't mean it like that, no need to get bitchy on me now!" Chris replied, at that very moment a huge group of enemies gang up on them surrounding them at all sides "so the queen finally showed up, the boss will be happy once he finds out that u r captured" one of the bigger men said, "sure that's if u can do that asshole" she replied 2 him.

The battle started immediately causing Dave and Chris being pulled away from where Christy was. The battle raged on for hours until Christy felt a hard hit to her head and was knocked unconscious" dude your girlfriends been knocked out" Chris said 2 Dave. " Dude, she's NOT my girlfriend, I hardly know her!" Dave replied, he spun around quickly only to see her being dragged away by an ugly brute of a man, "CHRISTY!" He yelled, he tried 2 run 2 her but he was blocked by to many enemies.


	2. the seduction

CHAPTER 2 

The following day, Christy woke up in a strange place she got up slowly "where am I?" she said silently. She looked at her surroundings, she saw a painting on the wall of the most ugliest man she had ever seen "ok so I know I didn't sleep with any1 last night, cuz damn im not that desperate. "wait, what the hell, that's hunter, how the…….." her mind flashed back to the battle, she remembered fighting, and then the extreme pain in her head "ok so I got knocked out and brought here, shit im in danger I have to get out.

"You aren't going anywhere" she heard a voice and turned to see that hunter had just walked into the room, "well hunter its been a long time, good to see your head isn't any bigger then it was last time we met, but your nose sure as hell is". The smug look on hunters face quickly turned to anger, "you do know you aren't going 2 get out of here anytime soon bitch, so I suggest you make yourself at home, because that is what you will be calling it from now on" hunter said to her. "She got up quickly and lunged at him but he dodged and she crashed into the wall behind him, "you can't keep me here you son of a bitch" she said. "On the contrary my lady, I can do whatever I want," he said. She got up and lunged at him again this time he grabbed her and threw her to the ground below him, he got down on top of her and held her hands to the floor, "so how do u like it baby top or bottom", "maybe in another lifetime hunter, believe me im not that way inclined" she knocked him in the groin, and while he was down she dashed towards the open window and jumped out, but what she didn't know was how high up she was, "oh god" she screamed as she plunged towards the ground, "what am I… yes a flagpole" she reached out towards it and grabbed it with bother her hands, spun around it and then somersaulted to the ground. "She turned around an noticed a few guards chasing her. She started to run and ran into something that knocked her of her feet again. She looked up and saw hunter standing in front of her. "Like I said," he looked down to her "you're not going anywhere"

MANY MILES AWAY AT THE CASTLE OF VARROK! 

"How could I let this happen, she's been kidnapped, dammit, this is all my fault, she revealed herself to the enemy because I had to say, "u don't look like a queen", shit!" Dave moaned, "jeez calm down man there's nothing you can do about it" Chris said, "that is where you are wrong, im going to find her and rescue her, il just have to do something I never thought I would do" Dave says back to Chris " And what in the hell would that be" Chris asked bewildered…no wait I think I know" Chris immediately burst out laughing "your… Haha… Your going to… haha… seduce… hahahaha… Trish aren't you" he started laughing uncontrollably. "Man its not funny Chris, I have to get her back and il do whatever it takes to get her" Dave retorted back to Chris, "aaaw some one is in love" Chris said as he batted his eyelids. "Yeah whatever man, I just feel bad how can I be in love with a woman I don't even know" Dave said, "I don't know man but all the signs are definitely leading in that direction" Chris said back, "yeah sure il just agree with u" Dave said sadly and he walked to the armory. He went down into the deepest part of the armory to get his white sword, one of his most valuable items, "I swear that whoever did this I will kill them" he said as he took his sword out of the cabinet. He also went towards the armor cabinet to get his white, gold-trimmed Armour, he changed into the armor, put his sword into his gold sheath and put it around his waist. "Dude you aren't going after her alone are you" Chris asked him "well I don't have a choice do I" Dave replied, "hey man u really want to help get ready and meet me at the castle gate" Dave says, then he runs to the stable to get his silver Arab stallion, mounted him and waited at the gate for Chris.

Chris hurried into his chambers to get him most prized armor, the pure black plated, strongest armor that he owned, " A quest like this requires the best and strongest armor, I think I'll need it!" Chris thought to himself, careful not to wake his lady, he put on his armor, grabbed his best sword and shield, kissed Lita goodbye and hurried out the door. On his way he heard Trish and an unknown man having a conversation, he stopped in front of the door and listened… " Our plan worked perfectly m'lady, Hunter gets what he wants and you don't have to worry about that meddlesome warrior queen getting in the way of your plans." Said the man. " And what's even better, no one suspects you in the slightest!" " " Yes Tyson, my plan was flawless, I am a brilliant mastermind to say the least, that bitch had it coming to her, no one and I mean NO one meddles in my plans and gets away with it. And now that she's taken care of, I don't have anything to worry about."

Dave unknown to everyone else around was also listening to this whole conversation, "hmm so it is hunter who has her, I knew he was involved" he thought, so Dave removed his helmet and walked up to Trish who was now standing alone "hey Trish", he said, Trish jumped and suddenly turned around, "oh hi Dave u startled me" she said, "oh why is that" he asked, "no… no reason im just a bit jumpy" she replied. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them gently "don't worry Trish il take all your troubles away" he whispered into her ear, "have you ever done anything that you feel one day you will regret" he asked her, "well.. Umm" Trish stuttered, "don't worry baby il take the pain away u can tell me anything, im here for you" he said to her "well there's this thing going on with me and hunter, I don't know if u have ever met the valkyrie queen, but.." "Wait wait wait" Dave interrupted her, "Your dealing with hunter, why" he asked "well he threatened me, I just hope one day he will leave me alone someone really needs to teach him a lesson" she says innocently, "well babe if you tell me where he is I would be honored to teach him that lesson for you" he said to her, "well he stays…


End file.
